Goku vs Galactus
by Junior VB
Summary: Bueno, espero que les paresca interesante esta historia. Por favor, dejen comentarios.
1. La llegada de Silver Surfer

Goku vs Galactus 

Quise escribir esta historia hace algunos meses pero hasta ahora tuve tiempo. Me gusta mucho el fanfiction, creo que es una lastima que se desperdicie el talento de tantas personas.

Este crosover me pareció interesante. No se si les atraiga la idea. Por mí, ojala le hicieran una película.

Descargo responsabilidad. Los personajes aparecidos no son de mi propiedad sino de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**La llegada de Silver surfer**

Estaba Goku y sus amigos celebrando el cumpleaños de Pan en casa de Bulma. Estaban Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl, Milk, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Mister Satán y Krilin.

Cuando de repente sonó un gran estruendo.

Bulma- ¿Qué fue eso?

Goku- Sonó justo al lado, parece como si un meteorito hubiera caído en el patio.

Pan- ¿Papa que fue eso? Vamos a ver, rápido muévanse.

Gohan- No, tú quédate con tu mama, estarás mas segura.

Pan- No es justo.

Vegeta- Muévanse de una ves.

Al llegar divisan un cráter y no pueden creer lo que ven.

Goku- ¿Pero, qué es eso?

Gohan- Parece un hombre. En el cráter, no lo creo.

Krilin- A mi ya me esta dando miedo. ¿Estará vivo?

Goku- Es muy raro, no creo que sea humano. ¿Qué tiene junto a el? ¿Es una tabla de surf?

Silver Surfer -Ayúdenme...por favor, tengo que decirles algo muy importante...

Gohan- Todavia esta vivo, llevémoslo adentro rápido.

Vegeta- Puede ser peligroso. ¿Acaso ustedes nunca piensan?

Goku- No lo vamos a dejar morir aquí ¿cierto?

Lo llevan adentro. El extraño esta inconsciente y todos están muy desconcertados. Cuatro horas después él despierta.

Silver Surfer -¿Dónde estoy?

Bulma- Tranquilo estas a salvo.¿Quién eres?

Silver Surfer -Yo soy Silver Surfer, un antiguo heraldo de Galactus -Vegeta se sorprende al oír ese nombre-. He venido a advertirles del gran peligro que corre su mundo.

Gohan- ¿De qué peligro estás hablando?

Silver Surfer- Desde hace millones de años ha existido una criatura muy poderosa en el universo. Le llaman Galactus, el devorador de mundos. El consume la biosfera de planetas enteros para vivir. Yo lo conocí cuando ataco mi mundo, no pudimos detenerlo y al final yo logre convencerlo de perdonar a mi mundo a cambio de mis servicios. Por eso me dio mis poderes para que yo buscara planetas para él, mientras tanto me mantuvo en un trance hipnótico que se rompió hace poco.

Vegeta- ¡No digas estupideces! Galactus no existe, es solamente un cuento que se dice en muchos mundos, has venido a burlarte de nosotros nada más.

Silver Surfer- Por supuesto que no. El es real, se los aseguro. Aunque para muchos es solo un mito el ha destruido incontables mundos. El no deja rastros, es cierto, no hay prueba de que exista salvo las historias de los sobrevivientes. Pero, él es real.

Goku- Si lo que dices es cierto, la tierra esta en peligro. Dime ¿por qué viniste?

Silver Surfer- Me remuerde la conciencia por todos los planetas que le ayude a destruir. Cuando supe que venia a la tierra vine a intentar darles la alarma para que evacuaran su planeta. Pero, sus heraldos me alcanzaron y me atacaron. Por eso caí a la tierra. No se molestaron en cerciorarse si estaba muerto.

Goku- Ese sujeto, Galactus, es muy fuerte entonces. ¿No es así?

Silver surfer- Así es, es invencible.

Gohan- Entonces estamos en grandes problemas, pues evacuar la tierra es casi imposible y no tendríamos a donde ir si pudiéramos irnos.

Silver surfer- Ya veo.

Vegeta- No le creo. En todo caso si lo que dice es cierto, será muy divertido. Las cosas han estado muy aburridas por aquí últimamente.

Silver surfer- Los sayayin son muy competitivos. Ciertamente su reputación de adorar la lucha encajaba bien, parecen no temer a nada.

Vegeta- ¿Cómo sabes que soy sayayin?

Silver surfer- Es uno de mis poderes especiales. Percepción ultra sensorial. Pero, eso no es importante debemos pensar en como salvar su mundo. Si tan sólo hubiese terminado el arma.

Bulma- ¿Qué arma?

Silver Surfer- Según escuche, existe un arma capaz de matar a Galactus. Robe los planos de esa arma secreta. Al parecer Galactus fue repelido unas ves con ese artefacto de las galaxias del sur. Yo busque ayuda para recrearla. Pero, Galactus me dio persiguió y destruyo la nave laboratorio de las personas que aceptaron ayudarme. Estuvimos tan cerca.

Bulma-¿Aun tienes los planos?

Silver surfer- Así es, yo mismo intentaría construirla pero no tengo los elementos necesarios.

Bulma- Talvez podamos hacer algo al respecto.


	2. La lucha

**La lucha**

Silver Surfer estimó tres días para la llegada de Galactus. Bulma, mientras tanto, intentó seguir los planos para construir el arma salvadora.

Cómo lo había previsto el viajero de cuerpo plateado, Galactus llegó al tercer día. Una nave gigantesca en forma de esfera apareció en cielo. Esta abre una enorme compuerta de donde surge un gigante de 30 metros aproximadamente con una armadura purpura. Goku y compañía están estupefactos por la apariencia de este ser.

Silver Surfer- Galactus, por favor, desiste de tus intenciones y abandona este mundo.

Galactus- No seas ridículo. Mi hambre ha llegado, no puedo retrasar mi próxima comida, mi vida depende de ello. Ya sabes que es mi naturaleza ser el devorador de planetas y no puedo evitarlo. Es muy importante mi labor en el cosmos pero tú no comprendes que el orden natural de las cosas. Es el sacrificio por un bien mayor. Apártate o muere.

»Pero veo que no estas solo. Es indigno de mi enfrentarme a estos seres inferiores.¡Heraldos!

Salen los heraldos de Galactus. Son 11 en total. Pero Galactus solo envía ocho. Así empieza la lucha. Pelean Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Ub (que había llegado al sentir la aproximación de una gran fuerza) y Krilin, que no estaba muy seguro de ser útil pero no quería huir esta vez. Silver Surfer los ayuda a pelear también.

Goku lucha con uno de los heraldos en su fase de súper sayayin 1, la batalla es dura y no parece que vaya a acabar pronto. Goku termina por darse cuenta de que sólo están desperdiciando energía, el verdadero objetivo es Galactus.

El sayayin criado en la Tierra expulsa todo su poder y se transforma en súper sayayin 4, varios heraldos lo atacan pero Goku los repele sin mayores problemas. Entonces bajan a luchar dos heraldos más, estos tienen un nivel muy superior a los otros, cada uno tan poderosos como Silver Surfer. Goku se ve en desventaja luchando contra los dos. Pero Silver Surfer lo ayuda deteniendo momentáneamente el ataque de estos y Goku se prepara para atacar a Galactus.

Goku prepara su Kame Hame Ha, los heraldos de Galactus intentan detenerlo pero Goku se teletransporta y aparece junto a Galactus. Dispara su poderoso Kame Hame Ha aumentado diez veces pero Galactus se protege con un campo de fuerza.

Goku- Pero... no lo he dañado. Es increíble.

"Guerrero sayayin, no lograras nada con eso, ese tipo de ataques es inefectivo contra él. No es tan simple enfrentarse a Galactus, él es una entidad cósmica, se rige por un conjunto de reglas que debes entender, la fuerza bruta no basta", pensó Silver Surfer.

Galactus- Sayayin, tu poder es asombroso. Me sorprende que exista alguien tan fuerte. Pero, como veras yo no soy fácil de eliminar, incluso estando debilitado por el hambre. Eres poderoso pero, no entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras. Mi misión en el cosmos es muy importante, tú no podrás evitar que la ejecute. No puede permitir que me destruyas, no te dejare intentarlo de nuevo.

Galactus extiende su mano y con un despliegue de su poder, manda a volar a Goku. El sayayin se estrella violentamente contra la ciudad.

Vegeta ha derrotado al heraldo con quien peleaba, lo destruyo dándole un impacto directo con su técnica Bing Bang _Attack_. Ahora ataca a Galactus pero Galactus lanza energía por sus ojos y lo lastima seriamente. Goten y Trunks se fusionan en Gotenks y alcanzan el nivel de súper sayayin 3. Pero cuando el Gotenks intenta atacar a Galactus, pero el paso le es cortado por Terrax, el más poderoso de los heraldos, quien hasta el momento no había participado en la batalla.

Dos de los guerreros de Galactus unen fuerzas contra Gohan. Las cosas no se ven nada bien para Gohan por suerte, en ese momento llega Picoro y le salva la vida. En ese momento Gohan recibe una llamada de Bulma. El arma esta lista y Gohan manda a Ub a traerla.

Goku aun no esta noqueado. Aunque sin duda se dio cuenta del temible poder de Galactus, Goku no es de los que se dejan intimidar fácilmente. Galactus está pensativo, casi preocupado, está debilitado por el hambre y le preocupa la presencia de Silver Surfer. Claro, en teoría el es indestructible pero, ya otros se las habían ingeniado para matar a otras versiones de él en universos paralelos antes, más le valía ser precavido. Empezaba a sentirse vulnerable.

Utiliza una técnica especial con la que planea acabar con Goku definitivamente. El ser cósmico tiene dominio sobre todas las fuerzas del universo y su objetivo es tomar posesión del ki de Goku. Dibuja un círculo con su dedo y Goku rápidamente se ve rodeado por un fuego purpura, este intenta moverse de inmediato, pero la prisión de llamas cumple su propósito deteniéndolo. El sello envuelve a Goku en todas direcciones y absorbe su energía rápidamente pero, Silver Surfer lo salva borrando el sello de fuego al disipar las llamas con un disparo de energía. Aun así Goku perdió mucha energía y ya no puede mantener su fase de súper sayayin 4.


	3. Galactus muere

**Galactus muere**

Goku conjura la Genkidama como última esperanza.

Silver Surfer ataca a Galactus y le dice que está demasiado vulnerable por el hambre, que ya no es una amenaza. Galactus molesto por la osadía de su antiguo sirviente, le dice aun poder acabar con ellos y ataca a Silver Surfer. Ub aprovecha que Galactus está distraído y lo ataca con el arma que acaba de traer.

El arma realmente funciona. Los heraldos al darse cuenta que su amo corre peligro atacan a Ub y destruyen el cañón de energía. Ub también es lastimado en el ataque. Aunque Picoro, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha han llegado en el transcurso de la pelea, no tienen posibilidades de vencer a los heraldos y mucho menos a Galactus.

Ahora Goku como último recurso lanza una enorme Genkidama desde muy alto. Esta es repelida por Galactus con bastante dificultad, Goku es impactado por su propio ataque y es lanzado al espacio. El guerrero sayayin cree que es el fin pero Silver Surfer aparece y le dice que no se rinda. A continuación pasa algo asombroso, Silver surfer se fusiona a Goku creando al Súper Sayayin de Plata. Este utiliza su gran poder para redirigir la Genkidama contra Galactus y lo atraviesa. Hay un gran resplandor y Galactus y sus heraldos desaparecen.

Esta batalla ha sido ganada, pero algo extraño ha sucedido. Cuando Goku despierta, puede ver que sus están espantados por su imagen.

Goku les pregunta que los asusta y se ve en un vidrio roto, lo que ve lo deja impactado. Tiene la armadura de Galactus integrada a su ser.

* * *

Así termina la historia. Para los conocedores de comics es bien sabido que Galactus es una fuerza natural y debe existir siempre. Por eso Goku es condenado a ser el nuevo devorador de planetas. Otra posibilidad es que se abriera un agujero negro y destruyera la tierra pero, no me pareció un buen final.


	4. Galactus vence

**Galactus vence**

Este es el segundo final que diseñe para este fic. La diferencia que hace que Galactus viva en esta versión y no sea derrotado como en la otra es simple. Galactus usa como fuente de energía a Silver Surfer. Toma de regreso la energía que le había otorgado a Silver Surfer, matándolo e incrementando su poder, en ves de atacarlo como en la otra versión, así tiene energía suficiente para repeler con facilidad la Genkidama y destruir a Goku con ella.

Nuestros héroes quedan sorprendidos y totalmente desmoralizados por la muerte de Goku, ya pueden darse por muertos. Pero Galactus decide no matarlos, ahora que se siente en total dominio de la situación y que ha visto de lo que son capaces estos peleadores, decide apoderarse de sus habilidades convirtiéndolos en sus heraldos. Basta con un batir de sus manos para volverlos roca sólida. El gigante de purpura armadura da la orden a su legión de guardaespaldas de que coloquen los nuevos trofeos a salvo en la nave, mientras procede a realiza lo que había venido a hacer.

La tierra muere ese día, Galactus no disfruta lo que hace, aun una pequeña parte de él guarda sentimientos. Después de contemplar su trabajo se limita a decir: "Es una lastima que halla tenido que matar a ese valiente sayayin. Un guerrero como ese me hubiera sido de utilidad".

Como ven este fic no tiene un final feliz. Podríamos ubicarla en Dragon Ball GT después de la pelea con Bebi y antes de la pelea con súper numero 17. Pero en esta versión Picoro aun vive y Goku nunca fue transformado en un niño por las esferas del dragón.


End file.
